Catch Me If You Can
by Goten's Girl
Summary: *New Chapter Posted!!!!!!!!* A/U B/V Bulma is the Princess of Earth and Vegeta is the Prince of planet Vegeta. When King Vegeta orders his son to Earth to collect a few scientists and a lost Saiyan, everything goes wrong. Read to find out more. R&R!
1. The Mission

Here is my new story. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it. No it is not based on the movie Catch Me if You Can. This was accually written before that came out, it was a real jaw dropper when I heard about the movie. Well I wont hold you up.  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue!  
  
Catch Me If You Can  
  
Chapter 1: The Mission  
  
  
  
"Zarbon, go fetch my son at once!" King Vegeta said angerly.  
  
"Yes, my lord." the pale green man said as he bowed. He exited the throne room and to his left, up a long set of spiral steps to a larger section of the royal ship.  
  
"I'm not some dog that can be ordered around so easily!" Zarbon said as he brushed a strand of his dark green hair behind his ear.  
  
"Yes you are." came an annoying voice.  
  
"Ah, the annoying prince. YOur father requests your appearence in the throne room." Zarbon said. He, Rikku, Nappa, and Radditz were the only ones that could get away with annoying the Prince. Vegeta would always get even with them.  
  
"Fine, but once I'm back we're leaving. You have five minutes to pack your things and be ready." Vegeta said as he walked in the direction that Zarbon had just come from.  
  
"Yes, but where are we going?" Zarbon asked, turning to face the prince.  
  
"Earth, to bring scientists back here for their technology." Vegeta answered, then continued down the corridor.  
  
The cocky prince walked down the spiral steps and to his right into the throne room.  
  
"You called father?" he asked as he slowly walked into the throne room.  
  
"Yes, the king of Earth has brought to my attention that he is housing a Saiyan. I want you to bring him back with you along with the scientists." King Vegeta said.  
  
"Very well. I am taking Zarbon Rikku, Nappa, and Radditz along with me." the younger Vegeta said then turned and left.  
  
King Vegeta chuckled, "Can't go anywhere without taking his friends."  
  
"Zarbon, are you ready?" Vegeta asked irritably as he walked down the gaurdsmen hall.  
  
"Yes, I've been waiting on you sorry ass for about three minutes now." laughed Zarbon.  
  
"Then what are you waiting for, get your ass over to the docking bay and get on the ship!" Vegeta yelled. Zarbon shook his head then headed to the docking bay. He boarded the ship then headed for the gaurdsmen quarters then put his things in his usual room.  
  
"Hey!" came a female voice from behind him.  
  
"Rikku, so I see Vegeta invited you after all." Zarbon said without having to turn around.  
  
"Nappa and Radditz are coming coming too, so it'll be just like old times." laughed Rikku.  
  
"Yeah, just like 'em." he said. He finished packing then he and Rikku went back to the entrance.  
  
"Lets get this bird in the air." Nappa said as he and Radditz boarded the ship.  
  
"There had better be a training room on this ship." grumbled Radditz. He was a tall built man with long black spikey hair.  
  
"There is." came   
Vegeta's voice from behind the two.  
  
"Bout time, what took you so long?" Rikku asked sarcasticly.  
  
"Business." he answered. He walked past them and up to the control room. He punched in the coordinates for Earth then hit the ignition switch. The ship then blasted off into the sky.  
  
"You wanna go train?" Nappa asked Radditz.  
  
"Yeah, sure. But don't you think this ship is a little big for just a few scientists and a Saiyan?" he asked Nappa as the two disappeared down a corridor.  
  
"I'm gonna go raid the fridge. Wanna come?" Rikku asked Zarbon.  
  
"No thanks." he answered.  
  
"Suit yourself." she said then she too disappeared down a corridor.  
  
Zarbon finally got tired of waiting around and decided to go watch Nappa and Radditz spar.  
  
"So, you decided to join us?" asked Radditz when Zarbon walked in.  
  
"No, just to watch." he replied as he took a seat by the wall.  
  
"C'mon, you know you need a good spar." Nappa added.  
  
"No thanks." Zarbon said closing his eyes.  
  
"Ah, just leave him alone. He knows we could kick his ass." Radditz said turning back to Nappa. Zarbon's eyes snapped open. He stood up and walked over to the two.  
  
"Alright. You two, against me." he said.  
  
"Okay, just don't expect me to clean up your blood after we're done with you." Radditz chuckled.  
  
Hours later, after Zarbon had transformed, he finally beat the two.  
  
"Well, I'm going to rest." Zarbon said as he picked up a towel and whipe his forehead.  
  
"Yeah, after I raid the kitchen, I'm going to rest too." Nappa said.  
  
Zarbon walked the quiet corridors to his room and closed the door. He sat down on his bed and flopped back on the freshly made bed. There was a knock on the door so he slowly got up and walked to the door. He opened it to the pale green, red haired, yellow eyed Rikku.  
  
"Wow, you look like you've been caught in a meteor shouwer." she laughed.  
  
"Oh shut up." he said and went back over to his bed. "What?" he asked when he noticed she was still there.  
  
"Never mind, you seem tired. I'll leave." she said and started out.  
  
"No, seriously, what do you want?" he asked sitting up.  
  
"Well, why do you think Vegeta took this ship. It's the largest one on the kings ship.  
  
"Well....he may want to bring some of the equipment with him. I'm not sure. You'll have to ask him later." he said as he stood up and walked over to her.  
  
"You wont fall for any humans will you?" she asked as he took her hands in his.  
  
"Of course not. You're the only one for me." he answered as he captured her mouth with his.  
  
She took a small step back and smiled up at him.  
  
"Well, I'd better go so you can get some rest." she said then walked out. Zarbon walked back over to his bed and laid down. He soon fell into a deep sleep in no time.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well there is the first chapter. I will talk to my friend about updating on The Perfect Night For Some. I promise.  
  
G.G: Lisa, you had better update, these people really would like to read the next chappie and so do I!!!!  
  
O.D: Yeah, I know, I'm just going to make them wait longer!!!!!  
  
G.G: But you can't do that!!! They'll be mad at me not you!!! So hurry up!!! I have a nice bat that has your name written all over it if you don't!!!  
  
O.D: Now now Katie, put the bat down. We don't want anyone to get hurt here now.  
  
G.G: You've got five seconds....one....  
  
O.D: Katie, put the bat down!  
  
G.G: ...two...  
  
O.D: Katie, stay there ::starts backing away from Katie slowly::  
  
G.G: ...three... ::walks closer with an evil grin on her face::  
  
O.D: Back, back I say!!!!  
  
G.G: ...four...   
  
O.D: ::looks for a way out, but sees none::  
  
G.G: ...FIVE... ::runs after lisa with bat over head::  
  
O.D: AHHHHH!!!! ::stops and looks at readers:: Well gotta run!!!!! C-YA  
  
G.G: Come back here!!!!! ::also stops and looks at readers:: I'll update soon. BYE EVERY BODY!!!!!! LISA COME BACK HERE NOW!!!!!!!! 


	2. Author's Note

It's gonna be a while b4 i can update, I know I said I would update sooner, but.....a very close friend of mine was killed and I just need some time. I promise that I will update once I am able, but right now I just can't at the moment. I hope all of u readers will understand and I hope u will 4give me.  
  
  
~*Goten's Girl*~ 


	3. An Invitation

Okay, I am BACK!!!! Sorry it took me this long, but I have a really bad burn on my arm and it kinda affects my typing and writing. I know most of you are like ya sure took ya long enough and I want all of you to know I'm really sorry it took me this long! All that matters is that I'm back!!!!!  
  
Special Thanks To-  
  
Vegeta's Love  
  
Bulma Briefs^Yue Lover  
  
bow down to me lonely mortals  
  
Tenshi Kanashii  
  
SSJ5 Majin-Goten  
  
Rachael  
  
darkstranger380  
  
Foxstar2k2  
  
I love you guys!!!!!!!!!   
  
Now....onto the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Catch Me If You Can  
  
Chapter 2: An Invitation  
  
Vegeta sat back in the chair in front of the control panel.  
  
"Finally away." he whispered to no one. He smirked at the thought of the scientists kicking and screaming just because they didn't want to leave. He enjoyed watching people suffer. He loved it. In about an hour they would land on Earth and be able to finally get better technology. In that hour, Vegeta decided to sleep.  
  
"Entering Earth's atmosphere......Entering Earth's atmosphere." came the computer's voice bringing Vegeta out of his deep sleep. He had dreamed that he was clearing a planet of all life, laughing all the while.  
  
He took hold of the controls and softly landed the ship then flew down the ladder to the entrance. Slowly, one by one, the others assembled at the door.  
  
"Lets go." Vegeta said then hit the button to open the door. Many guards were lined up to form a path into the palace outside the ship standing at attention.  
  
"Zarbon, Rikku, you two come with me. You two stay here by the ship." he said to Radditz and Nappa. Vegeta started to walk forward followed by Zarbon and Rikku, side by side.  
  
"This way sire." said an administrator. The three followed the man through a highly decorated hallway.  
  
"The King awaits you." the administrator said when they reached a couple of large, red doors, trimmed with gold. The guards at the doors pulled the large gold handles, allowing them to enter. The carpet and walls were red with a gold chandelier shinning brightly to light the large room. The King was sitting on a gold throne with what Vegeta assumed to be the queen on Vegeta's right. To the left was a beauty with long aqua hair, deep blue eyes, and beautiful clothing, hugging her very curves. He looked her over before giving his head a small bow.  
  
"Ah, Prince Vegeta. So glad that you made it her safely. This is my wife and my daughter Bulma." the king said gesturing to each.  
  
"Pleasure." he said gazing at Bulma once again. This time she was gazing back at him as well. "These are my guards, Rikku and Zarbon." he said gesturing towards the two.  
  
"How long will you be staying?" the queen asked.  
  
"We'd like to leave as soon as possible." Vegeta answered.  
  
"Oh, but you must stay for the Nahondine Celebration next week. I'm sure you'd enjoy it!" Bulma said. "Or are you not into fighting?" she asked.  
  
"I have business to attend to, so I wont be staying." Vegeta answered shortly.  
  
"Oh, but I insist! I'm sure you would like it!" the king said happily. "I wont take no for an answer. Ah, here are the scientists. Administrator would you please prepare three rooms for our guests." the king said happily.  
  
"Very well, I will contact my father and inform him." Vegeta said. He would have told him that he wasn't going to stay but he wanted to get to know this...Bulma.  
  
"Please follow me." the administrator said. Vegeta, Rikku, and Zarbon turned on heal and followed the man. They walked out of the throne room and down the hall, then made a complete U-turn to a large set of stairs on each side of the hallway they had just come from. Once at the top where the stairs connected, they went up a few stairs and to the right. Rikku looked to her right over the balcony at the beautiful decorations around the edge of the ceiling. They took a left down once again another long hallway and finally came to a stop at three doors at the end of the hallway.  
  
"Here are you rooms, just call me if you need anything." and with that the man left.  
  
They departed and walked into their rooms.   
  
Vegeta walked in and looked around the room and saw a large screen on the wall to the left of him, he walked over to it and hit a large red button. He punched in the coordinates to his home planet and waited.  
  
"Yes?" came his father's voice and picture.  
  
"I'm going to stay for a while."  
  
"When should I expect you back?"  
  
"Sometime after next week." he answered.  
  
"Very well." and with that his father disappeared from the screen.   
  
Vegeta turned it off then started to inspect the room. The carpet was red just like all the other carpet, the walls were red and the ceiling gold. The curtains covering the windows were a deep red velvet with golden tassels on the ends. There was a large bathroom to the right side of the room complete with a hot-tub, shower, and sink. The tiles on the floor were white and the tub and shower and sink were black.  
  
'Man, this guy is a freak.' he said to himself noticing all the red towels and soaps.  
  
There was a soft knock on the door so Vegeta left the bathroom.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"It's Bulma." came a female voice. Vegeta walked to the door and opened it to the blue haired beauty he had seen earlier.  
  
"Yes?" he asked looking down on her.  
  
"I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner? Mother and Father eat in their own room, so I usually don't have anybody to eat with anymore."  
  
"Whatever." he said and closed the door. He heard her knock again before he could walk away.  
  
"Yes?" he asked opening the door again and sounding slightly annoyed.  
  
"So, is that a yes or a no?" she asked.  
  
"It means yes girl now go away." he said rudely.  
  
"Okay, thanks." she said smiling. She then walked down the hall. Vegeta shook his head then closed the door once again. He straightened his cape then glanced in the mirror. He then walked out of his room then went to Zarbon's room.  
  
"We're joining the princess for dinner so get ready. Tell Rikku too." he said then left to explore a little bit.  
  
He found a large spa and bathing area, a few training rooms, a large, large fountain, and more rooms containing painting, armor, and weapons. He also found a ballroom, a few conference rooms, and a LOT of huge science labs. The ceiling were made of glass in a dome shape and you could see the clear blue sky. The labs took over probably half of the castle.  
  
Vegeta soon returned back to Zarbon and Rikku's rooms then the three followed a servant to the banquet room and was greeted by Bulma.  
  
"I'm so glad you three could join me. I've been so lonely the past few weeks of having no one to talk with, I thought I would go crazy. Well have a seat." she said then walked to the head of the table. Vegeta sat down on her left and Rikku and Zarbon sat on the right. Bulma clapped twice and immediately servants bustled out of the kitchen with loads of food and drink for the guests.  
  
"So your race are called Saiyans right?" Bulma said breaking the silence.  
  
"Ya." Vegeta answered through bites of his steak.  
  
"I believe we have a Saiyan here in the castle. His name is Goku, I don't believe he remembers his race though." she said taking a drink.  
  
"I would like to meet this Goku." Vegeta said hoping she would tell him where he was.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, he won't be back until the tournament." she answered. "I'm sorry if I talk too much, there's no one to talk to here." she said shyly.  
  
"I don't mind. I'm the only female Elite fighter at home." Rikku said brushing a few strands of her red hair back.  
  
"Are you much of a fighter?" Bulma asked Vegeta.  
  
"Ya, he's the strongest man in the universe." Zarbon commented.  
  
"Wow, there are many training rooms around here, so feel free to use them until the tournament." Bulma said. 'God he's so handsome, and an extra, he's extremely powerful!' she thought to herself.  
  
Once finished they stood to leave.  
  
"Wait, will you join me tomorrow?" she asked Vegeta.  
  
"Very well, goodnight." he replied as he, Zarbon, and Rikku left for their rooms.  
  
"I'm going to train. You're free from duty until we leave after the tournament." Vegeta told the two once in the silent hallways.  
  
"Thanks." they said together.  
  
Vegeta walked into his room and changed into some fighting gear that the servants had brought up. He walked back out of his room and to the nearest training room.  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
Bulma walked back to her room in the west part of the castle. She had the whole part all to herself and spent most of her time outside of the castle. She sat down in her sitting room and thought of Vegeta.  
  
'He seems nice, but I'd better be careful if he's the strongest.' she thought "Might as well go train." she said then changed from her dress to a light blue training suit. She then walked to her favorite training room. Sure she knew how to fight with a sword, he fists, and fly, she wasn't the best though. Her swordsmanship was excellent and won every match she was put to......except one. She put a hand on her right side and lifter her shirt to examine her scar.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
It was about two years ago, she was challenged by a general to a match. Of course Bulma accepted. Bulma took her favorite sword from the wall and stepped up to the general. They each brought their swords up to their left shoulder then down at their right. Then they charged at each other. The rest, she vaguely remembered because she had blacked out. The doctor had told her that the general had nearly sliced her in half. She had a scar from about her navel all around the right side of her stomach to the middle of her back. Luckily, the wound was not fatal.  
  
Sometimes, she would have sharp pains in her side that would last for hours upon hours at a time. The pain was almost too much to bare. Sometimes it put her in bed for weeks.  
  
She continued on to the training room and inside. As she walked in, she noticed Vegeta admiring some of the swords on the wall. She smirked to herself then continued to the wall he was at, which held her sword.  
  
Vegeta looked at the beautifully crafted sword. The many designs on the blade, the golden hilt and the blue sapphire on the end. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Bulma walking his way. He smirked at her.  
  
"Excuse me." she said, reaching over his shoulder, pressing her body lightly against his, and took the sword he had been admiring.  
  
"Do you come here often?" he asked her not moving. He knew she was trying to seduce him, but he wouldn't give in......yet.  
  
"It's my first time back in two years." she answered.  
  
"May I ask why?" asked.  
  
"No reason." she lied. She then began to move her sword pretending to slice up an invisible attacker. Vegeta walked over to the other side of the room and began throwing punches into the air. He soon lost concentration and began to watch her. She started to notice that she was being watched and stopped.  
  
"What?" she asked in mid stance.  
  
"You're pitiful." he laughed.  
  
"And you could do better?" she asked.  
  
"Of course." he laughed.  
  
"Prove it then." she challenged. Vegeta walked over to the wall and took a sword form it. He twirled it around in his hands until he felt comfortable with it then walked over to Bulma.  
  
"I won't be going easy on you." he said getting into stance.  
  
"Nor will I." she chuckled. They both got in ready stance then swung out at each other. Vegeta blocked with his sword and attacked back. Bulma jabbed out at him then swung for his head, cutting a few of his spiky strands. She swung at his middle, so he did a back-flip. She charged at him, but he disappeared.  
  
"Two can play at that game." she whispered. She too disappeared and re-appeared right beside him. She smirked at his shocked face then swung at his head again. He ducked then took to the air.  
  
"Come and get me." he dared.  
  
"Alright." she said then took off after him. He jabbed then swung for her head, both being blocked.  
  
"Are you too afraid to fight me on the ground?" she asked. Vegeta smirked then lowered to the ground. Bulma followed, she ran at him and knocked the sword out of his hand. It landed on the other side of the room sticking out of the tiles.  
  
"Funny, I've never lost to a girl before." Vegeta said sarcastically.  
  
"You just did." she laughed. "Ahhh." she cried out in pain clutching her side. Vegeta looked at her unconvinced.  
  
"Get up, you truly are pitiful." he said looking down at her. She dropped her sword and slowly tried to stand. She then tried to walk to the door still holding her side.  
  
'Great....first day back and now I end up having one of these attacks! I......can't.....make it.....must....get.............medicine.' she thought and with that she collapsed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of chapter 2!!!!!!!! I promise it wont take as long for chapter 3!!!!!   
  
~*Goten's Girl*~ 


End file.
